The Magic Games
by 10Wolf2Dog
Summary: History is to be forgotten as Grindelwald's heir rises to create the wizarding equivalent of the Holocaust. Rose Weasley fights for her life in the wake of the war through The Heir's punishment and entertainment, The Magic Games. Rating may change in time. I am removing this story because I became aware of some errors in the plot line. It will be back up in a week.


**Chapter 5**

**Rose's POV**

On the way to the back of the train I notice something's missing. I didn't figure it out at first but then I noticed that the doors of the compartments were gone as well as the curtain to the windows. The scanners were still there though. We have to stick our palms in this disgusting bluish potion that smelled slightly of pickled bezoars that keeps track of every person on the train. You can't lie about who you sat with or what you talked about either. The potion was created by Grindelwald himself in the days before his imprisonment to record conversations. It even deciphers writing by recording the sound of parchment being scribbled on. Let's just say that you have to be very careful about who and what you're talking about on the Hogwarts Express.

Like Dad said earlier, we sit with the Wilkensons in the back of the train. The only car behind us held one student Donavon Zambini. He's a nice kid, for a Slytherin. Unfortunately he's friends with that son of a bitch, Malfoy. Hugo says that he isn't that bad but I can't trust a person whose father was a death eater. Sure he's kinda cute…

'_I'm so going to tell him you thought that! Haha!' _He was actually laughing aloud now. Those Aurors in training were staring now.

'_Are you kidding me!' _That little…

'_What are you going to do, hex me?'_

'_If you don't shut up, maybe, those idiots might figure out what we're doing!' _I tried to remain as still as possible while I pretended to read my book, but this little bugger is so infuriating! I managed to hide my wand in my sleeve as I whispered the counter spell. Hugo is so paying for this later.

"Excuse me," The taller of the two Wilkensons said, "But would you mind telling me what spell you just used?"

"As a matter of fact I think I do mind," Whoa, do I really sound that much like my mother?

He raised his hands in a defensive position. "No need for the attitude I was just asking," He said coolly.

"What are your names anyway?" I ask. He raises his eyebrows towards his brother and he nodded back.

"My name is Thomas and his is Jacob,"

"Why can't he say his own name?"

The other boy rose and moved to the window seat. "He was born a mute," Thomas muttered.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," I say as fast as I can, "I didn't know."

"It's okay," Thomas replies, "He's used to it."

I still can't help but feel guilty. How was I supposed to know that an Auror in training would be a mute?

In order to end the awkward silence I ask them what they are going to do once they get out of school.

"Our Dad is in the Ministry so he wants us to become Aurors," Thomas then shakes his head and looks away.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I don't want to be an Auror," He says, "I hate the ministry."

Whoa. That was… unexpected. Most ministry kids think the ministry is the way of life. Was this kid actually different? Dad warned us about him. Why does he seem so nice? He's actually kind of… cute. His light mouse brown hair tossed lightly with every move of his head, the twinkle in his eye when he looks at me… Ugh, am I really thinking of a guy like this? I'm Rose Weasley, the unlovable, straight-minded daughter of the Headmistress. I hate puberty... All it does is toy with my emotions and cause me pain, both physical and mental. Although this kid, I mean _man_ (he looked nearly seventeen), really is sort of sweet. His honesty and cuteness just add to it. I stare into his deep brown eyes looking for a sign of dishonesty. Could he really be as evil as Dad had mentioned?

"Rose! Earth to Rose! Woohoo!" said a familiar voice.

"Huh"

I was still staring into his eyes when Hugo grabbed my shoulder and tore me away.

"Hey," Hugo swooned, "Are you back from your fantasy yet?" He then proceeded to laugh uncontrollably until I slapped him across the face. He sat there holding his face and smiling like a demon. If only I could kill him without the witnesses noticing…

Thomas was blushing almost as red as I was when I looked over. Then with his normal amount of rudeness, "How old are you anyway? Seeing as my sister doesn't seem to care, someone should."

He blushed an even deeper red and whispered, "Fourteen, I got moved up to the same years as my brother to help with his… disability."

Hugo looked taken aback. He simply grabbed Jacob's hand, whispered in his ear, told us he needed to use the lavatory, and then walked out with Thomas' brother giggling like schoolgirls.

During this Thom and I moved as far away from each other as we could and stared at them leaving with our jaws dropped. He was the first to snap out of it, but he didn't do anything except stare out the window until I looked away from the door.

"You know, I was tipped off that you were a ministry spy before I got on the train," I said shyly.

Thom looked over and sighed. He looked like he was about to say something but the train lurched and he fell silent. We have arrived in Hogsmeade.

* * *

Hey! Hope you guys like the turn of events. Adding a new character seemed essential. Please review! I'm only human and I would like it if someone catches my many mistakes so future people will love the story two.


End file.
